De bailes ,citas y francés
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Una Helga que de repente capta miradas un Arnold que se siente disgustado y un baile donde luchan voluntades ...por que Helga siempre seria la tormenta y Arnold la calma , Primer Concurso de One-Shots de "Hey Arnold!" del grupo "¡Oye Arnold! ¡Salvemos La Película de la Jungla! ¡100, 000 Personas!"


**Hello! Onighiri-chan está de vuelta para molestar con mi trabajo para el Primer Concurso de One-Shots de "Hey Arnold!" del grupo "¡Oye Arnold! ¡Salvemos La Película de la Jungla! ¡100, 000 Personas!" **

**Espero les guste y disfruten de la lectura XD no se su ganare pero me divertí bastante escribiendo mi fic XD **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de "Hey Arnold# son propiedad de Craig Bartlet. **

**De bailes, citas y francés…**

Si alguien conociera a Helga Pataky como la conocían sus compañeros desde párvulos de seguro afirmarían con vehemencia que ella no tenía una sola pisca de feminidad escondida detrás de esa imponente mirada que ahora lucia dos cejas perfectamente depiladas que su hermana le había obligado a arreglar … por que el tiempo al final había corrido y ahora ya no eran niños de diez años si jóvenes en plena juventud en una preparatoria donde el estatus y la popularidad se habían convertido en las normas para sobrevivir en esa jungla de pasillos llenos de hormonas

Y justo en medio de ellos estaba ella.. Helga G Pataky

Los años no habían hecho gran cambio en su carácter mas que afinarlo y convertirla en un demonio frio y mortal, sus palabras habían adquirido un filo capas de destrozar al primer acercamiento "peligrosa" como la llamaba Gerald , "incomprendida" como le decía Phoebe su fiel amiga e "intrigante" como la llamaría Arnold cuando sus ojos se dirigieran a la muchacha .

Sus ropas no distaban mucho de su carácter , unos jeans desgastado , una sencilla blusa blanca , su cabello atado en una coleta y una gorra de beisbol adornando su cabellos la hacían ver aun más imponente ante sus compañeros que comprendía a la perfección "la dominación Pataky"

Pero ahí estaba el , mirándola con esa curiosidad ,con esa hambre de entender que escondía esa fría y mortal coraza capaz de doblegar hasta a Wolfgang quien a su paso parecía congelarse e incluso en una de esas ocasiones Arnorld podría jurar a verlo escuchado suspirar ¿quién era realmente Helga Pataky? Se preguntaba ese pobre mortal , sin entender que pronto solo sería una pobre victima mas de esa reina .

Ocurrió una tarde otoño cuando los chicos jugaban en el campo Gerald , dicen que Stinky fue el primero que la vio por primera vez cuando sus ojos por accidente se posaron en la acera de enfrente, la vio caminar apresurada a una dirección desconocida , sus ojos no la reconocieron enseguida, pero su actitud ya no fue la misma , los pasillos se llenaban con sus suspiros después de ese primer encuentro

la primera víctima de muchas había caído , un nuevo encantamiento Pataky llegaba , un nuevo reinado comenzaba

el siguiente en seguir el paso fue un torpe Sid quien fue atrapado cuando disfrutaba de un helado en el parque , sus ojos se centraron en ese rojo y llamativo vestido un extraño sonido inundo sus oídos guiándole a la entrada de su nueva celda , una donde Pataky sería su carcelera.

Y así fue que durante las siguientes tardes después de aquella , cuando uno a uno todos empezaron a caer …. "la diosa " la llamaban en secreto

Arnold miro extrañado a todos sus compañeros que suspiraban perdidos mirando al pasillo , no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo pero de un tiempo para acá sus amigos se comportaban igual que Wolfgang cuando la rubia solía pasearse cerca , miro a Gerald quien se encontraba a su lado ,que igual parecía mirar perdido soltando uno que otro suspiro perdido y no pudo evitar cierta incomodidad alojarse en su pecho ¿Por qué todos de repente le ponían más atención a Helga? Se preguntaba algo disgustado

-Señorita Pataky , lea la siguiente frase – le indico el maestro de francés a la muchacha , Arnold solo levanto un poco su mirada y la observo ligeramente- ** Je ****vous offre un verre?- ** sus labios se curvaron ligeramente y Arnold trago hondo cuando noto el chocar de su lengua con su paladar para pronuncias las palabras con una torturante tranquilidad junto con el ligero aliento que se escaba al final de cada una y la extraña curvatura de sus labios cuando terminaba de pronunciarlas "Deseable"

se sorprendió asi mismo al sentir se deseoso de acariciar esos labios que de repente le parecían tan apetitosos… sacudió su cabeza sintiéndose algo perturbado ante sus pensamientos tan raros , hacia la chica que siempre lo torturaba en la niñez y ahora o tenía tan loco de expectación.

sus pensamientos volvieron hacia ella recordando como ya no solía ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada una palabra o un insulto , parecía que desde que hace algún tiempo habían cruzado una invisible línea donde ella pareciera no mostraba más interés en el y el tenerlo cada vez mas en ella...

Esa tarde interrogo a todos sus amigos cada vez más decidido en desenvolver la verdad detrás de esa azulada mirada ¿Por qué todos la miran así ? Preguntaba pero los chicos solo guardaban silencio celosos de sus maravilloso descubrimiento aumentando aun más la frustración del muchacho de conocer la verdad que se escondía detrás…

Gerald simplemente le negó su comportamiento extraño alegando que eran imaginaciones del rubio , Stinky dijo que era un secreto tan maravilloso que no estaba dispuesto a compartir , Sid solo busco una manera poco convincente de escaparse cuando tan solo vio al muchacho acercarse , mientras Arnold le dedicaba una enfurecida mirada al muchacho. ¿Porque rayos todo evitaban decirle que sucedía?

Apretó sus libros sintiéndose cada vez mas frustrado y molesto , cuando a rubia paso por su lado impregnando un suave aroma a rosas en el ambiente despertando cada uno de los sentidos de Arnold ¿ dese cuando Helga usaba perfume?

Su cabeza giro con rapidez para mirarla para sorprenderse al verla tan entretenida platicando con un muchacho alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes, la furia se fue acumulando en su estomago "peligro" gritaba su tranquilo subconsciente, "mía" gritaba el lado desconocido de su persona , mientras a escondidas de acerca para escuchar la platicar botando por un momento todas sus cuestiones morales que desde joven lo siguieron

-_**Je**_ _**pense que je vous ai dit de ne jamais parler de moi à l'école**_ (creo que te he dicho que jamás me hables en la escuela)- la muchacha le dedico una mirada de despreció al muchacho el cual solo le sonrió con sorna - _**Il est impossible de ne pas quand une beauté comme vous vient à ma rencontré**_ (Es imposible no hacerlo cuando una belleza como tu se cruza en mi camino)- su manos se acercaron a la rubia buscando acariciar su rostro pero esta los aparto de un manotazo molesta por la invasión a su espacio personal- _**J'écoute bien, notre relation ne pas dépenser plus aya che paris tellement perdu!**_( escucha me bien , nuestra relación no pasa más allá del che parís ¡ así que piérdete!)- el muchacho solo sonrió divertido y le dedico una sonrisa traviesa que solo provoco que la muchacha se enfureciera aun mas_**-**____**oh demoiselle me tourne ta fureur**_ (oh damisela me enciende tu fiereza)- Helga le dedico otra de esas miradas enfurecidas pero esta vez solo siguió su camino con el muchacho caminado detrás de ella sonriente

Arnold salió de su escondite aun más molesto peor sin comprender el por qué , miro por donde Helga se había marchado y lamento no saber francés tan bien como ella para entender su conversación pero si algo pudo rescatar fue "Che paris" ¿acaso ellos tenían citas? Se pregunto angustiado, ningún hombre aparte de él podría haberse dado el lujo de acercarse tanto a ella, pero el sujeto ese hasta intentaba acariciarla ¿ y si fuera su novio? , su estomago le dio nauseas y sintió que vomitaría solo por pensar en eso , con firmeza en su mirada se prometió resolver ese misterio.. ¿ por qué? No lo sabía ¿ que ganaría? Tampoco importaba , pero tanta atención en Helga le mataba y el che parís lo esperaba

Y el viernes al fina había llegado , Helga miro su reloj y suspiro con cansancio a saber donde tenía que dirigirse ,desde la tarde en que su hermana y madre la habían obligado a tomar esas estúpidas clases de tango había tenido que soportar tanta tortura , conocer a ese arrogante Jack había sido una de ellas y no es que no hubiese podido hacer una escena escapándose de tan horrible destino pero había descubierto algo de ella que tenía tan oculto que ni por asomo de había dado cuenta … ella amaba ese baile

la sensación de poder y dominación que tenia cada vez que su cuerpo entraba en esa danza la hacía sentir tan complacida que una vez que lo probo le que imposible dejar la , se sentía sensual ,se sentía poderosa, se sentía Helga y ¡al diablo lo que los demás pensaran!

Y todo sería tan sincronizado y perfecto de no ser porque su pareja no pasaba de mas que un zopenco idiota que apenas la vio arreglada para bailar no había hecho más que coquetear , lo que la mantenía muy disgustada

tal vez fuera tonto para muchos pero su deseo de sentir la lucha entre sus pasos , la extraña conexión entre ella y su pareja se había hecho algo tan primordial que fuera de ese estúpido de Jack que lo graba apenas pisar le los talones no había encontrado uno solo que pudiera seguir el ritmo ... todos eran estúpidos y faltos de esa pasión que solo había experimentado una vez cuando niña con Arnold… un Arnold que aun hoy le gustaba aun que le doliera su orgullo admitirlo ¿ por qué acoso era algo más patético que seguir locamente enamorada del mismo chico desde los tres años? Y lo peor que el jamás te notara ni por asomo.

Recordó con cierta molestia la cara de estúpidos que habían puesto todos los muchachos cuando uno a uno se fueron encontrando en su camino viéndola cuando salía con su traje de lentejuelas rojas o negras ceñido al cuerpo , sus tacones y su pelo suelto precia irónico que ahora todos ellos babearan por la marimacho del grupo , lamio sus labios y su rostro mostro una sonrisa traviesamente maligna porque solo con unas cuantas dulces frases habían bastado para convencer los de guardar su secreto y que nadie supiera su curioso pasatiempo , incluso había obligado a Jack a solo hablar con ella en francés para que fuera imposible saber que decían.

Y así fue como no tardo para que pronto por los pasillos corriera el rumores de que ella y Jack salieran en citas por que el muy estúpido no dejaba de buscarla sumando a ello una chismosa de Ronda , quien se había cansado de interrogarla sin obtener jamás nada concreto .

Se observo por el espejo del tocador del restaurant donde tomaba las clases viendo como todas sus curvas se marcaban con aquel vestido rojo , sus tacones hacia parecer que tenía una piernas de infarto y su cabello recogido en un descuidado moño dejaba caer rebeldes mechones en forma de caireles le daba una sexy apariencia ,se imagino así misma presentándose así ante Arnold y bailando sus exóticos pasos en una extraña sintonía que solo ellos entendían cuando la tormenta Pataky y la calma Shortman se encontraban "fuego" pensó soñadora.

Sus manos se dirigieron a la puerta del tocador dispuesta a salir con la mirada en alto para intimidar al estúpido ese y enfrascarse en su baile pero toda su altivez pareció perderse cuando frente a ella no tenía a un arrogante Jack sino a un sexy Arnold ataviado con un traje negro sin corbata ,con la camisa semi-abierta mostrando algo de su pecho

Helga mordió sus labios deseosa y en sus ojos se mostro un brillo de lujuria pensando que tal vez esta era una de sus locas fantasías que hoy venia a hacer le compañía – Creo que el día de hoy yo seré tu pareja- dijo mientras la jalaba de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo "el primer acto comenzaba"

Le tomo más de dos semanas estar hoy ahí , la había seguido a escondidas todos los días hasta dar con el lugar y encontrando en el proceso los sucios secretos de sus amigos , como que Geral siempre salía a la calle a jugar baloncesto como pretexto para verla pasar que stinky todo los días observaba desde el campo Gerald sentado en las gradas aperándola o que Sid siempre tomaba un helado a la misma hora y se sentaba en la misma banca para ver la por la vitrina … pero en definitiva lo que más había colmado su paciencia fue aquel Jack como la tomaba y coqueteaba tan descaradamente con ella .

Ese fue su último detonante , odiaba que todas la miraran pero la primera vez que la vio bailar pudo entenderlo .. destilaba tanta sensualidad que era imposible no caer ante criatura tan mortal ," bella y peligrosa" esos eran los adjetivos que la definían..

Y aquí estaba hoy con un Jack fuera de combate gracias una de sus estrategias con Gerald donde en recompensa por mentir le le ayudo a encerrarlo en el baño con Stinky y Sid manteniéndolo ocupado.. no sabían bien que había guiado sus últimas acciones , tampoco entendía por qué ella era capaz de sacar ese lado tan salvaje y arrebatado de su persona pero..

Hoy el seria su pareja ..

Su cuerpo tembló de emoción cuando ella solo le sonrió en respuesta y poso su mano en su hombro y acerco a su rostro con esa sonrisa coqueta y mortal – a ver si das la talla cabeza de balón..- susurro a su oído

El solo tomo su pierna en repuesta y la levanto hacia su cadera - no te preocupes mi pequeña amiga , estás en muy buenas manos..- el sonido de la música era lento y atrevido y sus cuerpos se movieron al compas del mismo en un extraño vaivén que solo ellos podían jugar , sus manos se rozaron con delicadeza y ella le dirigió esa mirada de reina pidiendo se inclinara ante su belleza pero el solo la sostuvo con fuerza y en ningún momento le bajo la mirada peleando por el poder que ella profería

Sus rostros se acercaron de nuevo y pareciera milímetros lo que faltaban para encontrarse , Arnold cerro sus ojos y se acelero al contacto pero se llevo la sorpresa cuando esta se aparto sonriendo triunfante y el le miro algo suplicante -¿ te quedaste con ganas ? - le dijo sonriente pero Arnold no se inmuto y a provechando sus despiste por su reciente victoria apeándola mas a su cuerpo y acaricio su cintura con tremulante necesidad - No te preocupes aun tenemos muchas piezas para conseguirlo – Helga abrió los ojos sintiendo un calor en su cuerpo y sus mejillas ante tan sensuales palabras , se pregunto por un momento si realmente esto no era una fantasía y el Arnold que la sostenía con delicadeza era el verdadero pero desecho el pensamiento permitiéndose disfrutar del momento … ya vería luego como castigar su atrevimiento pero él hora seria para disfrutar la fantasía y el mañana para lamentar la realidad

Los demás alumnos de la clase solo miraron embelesados esa danza tan erótica que se llevaba frente a sus ojos , la conexión entre ellos era tan indescriptible más que la que habían visto nunca entre Helga y Jack , ya luego el maestro reprendería a aquel jovencito que de la nada había aparecido para robar a su mejor alumna

Gerald solo observo y movió la cabeza en negación al saber que su amigo seria otro preso más de la carcelera Pataky después de hoy , pero sonrió al saber que sería el juguete favorito de esa reina tan maligna , porque así no se diera cuenta el mismo Arnold ,todos lo sabían bien … ellos estaban destinados

Porque aun faltaban las citas para conocerse, los bailes para seducirse y el francés para entenderse…. Todo en una pieza de tormenta y calma… Arnold y Helga

No olviden dejar Review y si les gusto mi historia espero XD me puedan apoyar en la votación!

Matane!


End file.
